The Dark Age
by Chatina2314
Summary: A Star nunca le intereso como era la vida en Mewni en los tiempos antiguos, y francamente no le importa. ¿Por qué debería de preocuparse por personas que ya están muertas y por eventos que no van a volver a ocurrir? Ese fue su primer gran error. Después de todo, aquellos que no conocen su historia están condenados a repetirla.


**Los personajes le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy.**

**La historia es 100% de mi autoría.**

**Habrá menciones a otras series.**

**Espere actualizaciones lentas.**

**El contenido que se presenta puede contener descripciones graficas de violencia.**

* * *

**Prologo.**

_**Reino de Mewni, 440 años atrás…**_

La puerta de la pequeña casa de campo empieza a temblar. El temblor es leve, y se detiene en menos de un segundo. La dueña de la casa levanta la cabeza para escuchar: Una chica de no mayor de 18 años con ojos grises y de cabello y piel tan blancos como la nieve. Lleva puesto un sencillo vestido blanco, dándole una apariencia aún más angelical. En sus manos sostiene una escoba con el que estaba haciendo el aseo hace unos momentos. De la nada, un horrible escalofrió la recorrió desde la base de su columna, poniendo su piel y cabello de punta.

Algo está mal. No puede precisar que es. Pero algo está absolutamente mal.

Ella detiene su labor y se encara a la puerta, después se escucha un crujido. Su extraña sensación crece aún más. La chica suelta la escoba y camina despacio hacia la puerta. Haciendo una profunda inhalación, se asoma cautelosamente a la mirilla. No tiene tiempo ni de parpadear cuando una explosión la manda a volar hacia atrás, aterrizando con fuerza sobre una mesa partiéndola en pedazos.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, las astillas se clavaban en su piel, y tenía un molesto zumbido en sus oídos que solo hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Sintió algo cálido rodar por su rostro, con una mano temblorosa se toca la frente solo para encontrase con sangre. Ella alcanza a oír pasos débiles a la distancia, y sabe que no le queda mucho tiempo para escapar. Apenas reúne la fuerza suficiente para levantarse. Se adentra más en la casa apoyándose en las paredes.

Entra a su habitación cerrando la puerta con llave. Espera que por lo menos le compre unos minutos. Comienza a revolver todos sus cajones con un objetivo en mente: Sus tijeras dimensionales. Su única oportunidad de escapar y pedir ayuda. Su frustración aumenta cuando no puede encontrarlas por ningún lado.

— ¿Buscando esto? — Dijo una voz que no reconoció.

Ella giro a tal velocidad que su columna crujió en protesta ante el brusco movimiento. Recostado contra la puerta de su habitación; en la que podía jurar que no había nada hace unos segundos; se encontraba un Septariano, y de sus garras colgaban sus tijeras. Luego cae en cuenta: involuntariamente se ha encerrado con su atacante. Ella retrocede unos pasos intentando poner la mayor distancia entre ellos. El en cambio no muestra interés en moverse de su lugar.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? — Ella intenta sonar firme, pero tiene poco éxito. El rostro del Septariano se parte en una sonrisa, exponiendo sus colmillos.

— Bueno, no es que vaya a importar dentro de poco. Pero puedes llamarme Seth. — Dice señalándose con las tijeras. — Y estoy aquí… — Ahora la señala a ella. — para matarte.

Involuntariamente ella retrocede un paso. El por su parte, parece bastante entretenido con su creciente miedo.

— No es nada personal. — Continua. — Pero me ofrecieron un trato, y tendría que ser muy tonto como para rechazarlo.

De repente, la mano en que sostiene las tijeras estalla en llamas purpuras. Ella deja escapar un jadeo, llevándose la mano a la boca en shock. Ese era el motivo de su extraña sensación. Conocía ese tipo de magia, y no debería ser posible que alguien la controle, y menos un monstruo. Las llamas cesan. Seth extiende su mano y deja caer los que solían ser las tijeras. Ahora no eran más que un simple trozo de carbón.

— Magia oscura. — Ella jadea suavemente. — ¡¿Quién te otorgo eso?! — Exige con coraje. — ¡Un monstruo no debería ser capaz de tener esta magia!

El Septariano solo una carcajada, como si ella hubiera contado el chiste más gracioso de todo el Multiverso. Ella lo ve confundida, y un poco ofendida, pero sin bajar la guardia. Permanecen así durante un sólido minuto hasta que su risa se calma. Seth se recompone limpiando una lágrima imaginaria de uno de sus ojos.

— Y yo que pensé que eras más lista cariño. — Ella abre la boca; pero él continua antes de que salgan las palabras. — Después de todo, tú y ella son buenas _**conocidas**__._

Ella se queda quieta un momento procesando las palabras, hasta que algo en su mente hace _click._ Su rostro se pone pálido, y retrocede aún más chocando con su tocador. En su rostro, no hay más que miedo, no tiene a donde huir y él lo sabe.

Seth suelta otra carcajada.

— ¡Por Septaris! — Dice entre risas. — ¡Tus expresiones valen oro puro! — Sus risas se apagan y él se torna más serio. — Pero basta de charlas.

Desenvaina una afilada daga, cubriéndola con las llamas purpuras. Él se encuentra con sus ojos, viéndola con alegría enferma.

— Diría que ha sido un placer conocerte, pero sería una mentira. ¡AHORA MUERE!

Él se lanza a través de la habitación a una velocidad vertiginosa. Apunta la daga a su cuello, pretendiendo que sea limpio y rápido. Lo que no espera es que la mano en la que sostiene la daga sea repentinamente cortada. Antes de que pueda procesar que demonios había pasado, fue empujado hacia atrás por una patada bien plantada en el centro de su pecho, con mucha más fuerza de la que él podía esperar proviniendo de ella.

Seth retrocede varios pasos, haciendo una doble toma cuando ve lo que tiene al frente: En lugar de ver a la chica encogida de miedo, la ve en una posición de combate y en su rostro no ve más que seriedad, aunque en sus ojos aún hay una chispa de miedo. En sus manos porta una lanza elegante tipo Spetum, su mango es blanco con algunos detalles celestes.

El Septariano la ve con sorpresa, luego su expresión es remplazada otra vez con alegría sádica.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Pero si la princesita sabe pelear! — Él se echa a reír nuevamente, mientras su mano se regenera. — Me _encantan_ los desafíos.

— Es muy probable que no sea capaz de batallar a largo plazo contra un Septariano en un espacio cerrado. — Ella responde con calma a cambio. — Pero lo que al menos puedo hacer por _**ellos**_ es comprarles tiempo.

— ¿Ellos?

La chica le sonríe con suficiencia. Se hace a un lado, dejando ver el gran botón rojo parpadeante en su tocador. En este, estaba escrito en grande la palabra "AYUDA". Seth puede sentir su sonrisa caer de su cara.

— Mientras hablamos mis refuerzos están en camino. — Fingió revisarse las uñas. — ¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto? Todos saben que no es muy sabio meterse con ellos.

El gruño de rabia.

— ¡Entonces tendré que hacerlo rápido!

Para su sorpresa, fue ella la que ataco primero con un movimiento precipitado para apuñalarlo. Seth espero a que se acercara. Justo cuando parecía que su abdomen seria atravesado, tomo la lanza con las dos manos. Ella lo miro sorprendida, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada más antes de que el la arrojara hacia la puerta con ayuda de su propio impulso. El arma se deslizo de sus manos en el proceso.

La puerta se hizo añicos por el impacto. Pequeños trozos de madera se clavaron en su espalda logrando extraer sangre, tiñendo pequeñas partes de su vestido de rojo. Ella dejo escapar un gemido de dolor, cuando sus ojos de abrieron de par en par y rodo hacia la izquierda, evitando por poco la punta de su propia lanza. Ella intento ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo, pero una mano se enrosco alrededor de su tobillo derecho. Con un fuerte tirón de parte del Septariano la estampo contra la pared, un fuerte crujido hizo eco en la casa. Luego la estampo al suelo, otro crujido. Otra vez a la pared, y así sucesivamente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo paso o cuando se detuvo, lo que sí sabe es que todo su cuerpo era un desastre sangrante y su respiración pesada; hizo un esfuerzo monumental para abrir los ojos solo para ver doble, parpadeo varias veces para aclarar su visión, al hacerlo, vio perfectamente al Septariano cerniéndose sobre ella.

— Fue muy valiente lo que hiciste allá atrás dulzura. Pero hasta un ciego podría ver que no tienes idea de cómo usar esto. — Hizo un vago gesto hacia el arma en su mano, luego murmuro algo en voz baja que no estaba destinado a ser escuchado. — Y yo que quería un desafío…

Estaba acabada, de eso no había duda. La mitad de su cuerpo no le respondía y no tenía con que más defenderse. Si tan solo hubiera aprendido a cómo luchar correctamente, habría ganado el tiempo suficiente para que la ayuda llegara. Pero no lo hizo; ahora moriría y no sería capaz de despedirse de ellos una última vez, no podría decirles cuanto los amaba, que estaba muy agradecida por todo lo que hicieron por ella y que por favor no se echaran la culpa por lo que paso. Aunque lo harían de todas formas.

Ella lucho por retener todas las lágrimas de frustración que se acumulaban en las esquinas de sus ojos. No quería perecer aún más patética de lo que parecía y se sentía; sobre todo no en frente de él, que solo se reiría de su angustia.

— ¡Pero no te preocupes! — El continuo ajeno o ignorando a propósito su creciente crisis. Probablemente lo segundo. — Me asegurare de darle un buen uso.

Levanta la lanza, la hoja se enciende con llamas purpuras pareciendo cobrar vida, como si conociera su cometido y se burlara de ella por eso. Ella cerro los ojos justo antes de que la lanza la golpeara.

Y su mundo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¡Y así comenzamos esta serie!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Y recuerden que son libres de comentar y hacer críticas constructivas si gustan.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta al comienzo, las actualizaciones van a ser lentas e irregulares. Esto se debe a que pronto voy a empezar un nuevo semestre en la universidad, y por lo tanto no voy a tener mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**¡Pero no se preocupen!**

**Voy a hacer todo lo posible para que el siguiente capítulo no tarde demasiado.**

**Eso sería todo, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
